Aerie Peak
Aerie Peak is the home of the Hinterlands Wildhammer dwarves, a faction that broke off from the rest of dwarven society after the War of the Three Hammers. Following the total defeat of Thaurissan during the war, the Wildhammers returned to their home in Grim Batol. What they had found was that the death of Modgud had left an evil taint in their fortress. The Wildhammers found Grim Batol uninhabitable and founded a new home in the Hinterlands. Because of the horrific underground battles, the Wildhammers were forced to fight against the Dark Iron dwarves during the war, the Wildhammers chose to build most of their dwellings above ground, instead of burrowing into the mountain as is typical of dwarven designs. Second War Located to the southeast of the Capital City, the Hinterlands are home to the Wildhammer clan, renowned for their use of gryphons. Led at that time by Kurdran Wildhammer, the Wildhammer clan came under attack by what ultimately proved to be a diversionary tactic by Warchief Orgrim Doomhammer. The Warchief deduced that if he sent a force to attack the Hinterlands, the Alliance would respond, allowing him to take the remainder of his forces into Quel'Thalas with the aid of Zul'jin and the Amani tribe. Realizing their plans, Anduin Lothar dispatched Turalyon and Khadgar, along with half the Alliance forces, to travel north to Quel'Thalas and come to the aid of the elves, while he aided Kurdran in clearing out the remaining Horde forces in the Hinterlands. Kurdran pledged his and his kingdom's aid to Anduin Lothar after the human Alliance aided them in forcing the invading orcs and forest trolls out of their homeland. Kurdran and his Wildhammers later came to the aid of Daelin Proudmoore's forces in the Great Sea, allowing the Admiral's ships to focus on the ships while the gryphon riders battled the dragon riders of the Horde. Meanwhile, Falstad Wildhammer and other Alliance heroes reached Grim Batol and fought in the final battle there to free the Red Dragon Queen Alexstrasza. Following the Second War, Kurdran Wildhammer went to Draenor as part of the Alliance Expedition. Falstad stayed in Aerie Peak to succeed him as the High Thane and rule the Wildhammer Clan. Kurdran and his gryphon riders participated in the Invasion of Draenor and were one of the heroes willing to sacrifice their lives to safeguard Azeroth. Kurdran Wildhammer would later have a statue in his likeness built in the Valley of Heroes to honor him for his heroic deeds. Third War The daring dwarves of the Wildhammer clan have responded once again to answer the call to war during the Third War. They've brought the mighty gryphons of the Aerie Peaks to aid the Alliance in its time of need. Armed with their trusty, lightning-powered Stormhammers, the fearless wild dwarves seek to keep the skies of Lordaeron free from enemy forces. The proud gryphons share their riders' implacable resolve and stand as noble symbols of the Alliance's fortitude. The Alliance of Lordaeron seemed to have crumbled following Terenas Menethil's death at the hands of his son, Arthas. Arthas, now the head of the undead Scourge, destroyed his own kingdom in the name of the Lich King and left Lordaeron in shambles. Othmar Garithos tried to rally what remained in his Alliance resistance, though his terrible leadership led to his undoing and all who followed him. World of Warcraft The dwarves of Aerie Peak are master gryphon riders, and their contributions to the Alliance during the war cannot be overstated. Their High Thane, Falstad Wildhammer, rules over the Wildhammer dwarves from the top of the Aerie. The Wildhammers of Aerie Peak was not part of the reformed Alliance after the Third War but were still friendly and helpful to Alliance adventurers that have proven their worth to them. The rugged terrain of the Hinterlands is not only home to the Wildhammer dwarves and their gryphons, but also to hostile forest troll tribes. The trolls view the Wildhammers as squatters on their ancestral lands and spare no opportunity to accost the dwarves by attacking the gryphon aeries. The Wildhammers count the Witherbark tribe, Vilebranch trolls, and the Horde-aligned Revantusk trolls as enemies. Though they remained independent of Alliance affairs, the Wildhammer Dwarves of Aerie Peak did strike an alliance with the high elves of Quel'Danil, much to the ire of their common enemy, the Revantusk trolls. Cataclysm In order to prevent political turmoil in Ironforge, Falstad Wildhammer will help govern Ironforge as part of the Council of Three Hammers. With Falstad's inclusion into Alliance affairs, the Hinterland Wildhammer dwarves have pledged themselves to the Alliance. Since Falstad Wildhammer left for Ironforge, Gryphon Master Talonaxe took over the coordination and defense of Aerie Peak. Ambassador Rualeth also presides at the Aerie as an Alliance emissary. ''Adapted from WoWPedia '' Category:Places Category:Aerie Peak Locations Category:Wildhammer Clan Category:Wildhammer Locations Category:Dwarven Kingdoms Category:Hinterlands Locations